In-ground or in-deck support is not utilized enough to provide passive lighting. Some types of ground lighting are known for gardens and which is supported on short pikes to give a high lighting effect with lateral light directed upon plants and garden areas. These types of lighting are inappropriate for high traffic areas where the object of providing lighting and being not significantly obstructive to walking is desired.
Conversely, walkways, parkways, roads, and the like are typically conventionally illuminated utilizing lighting systems that require wiring from one illuminated source to the next, such as overhead wiring or poles. Some illumination systems are solar powered and temporary with housing that are thrust into the ground with a steak and are not capable of being mounted into a surface or mounted to as to permit and illuminate pedestrian traffic. Another issue for pedestrian traffic is wear. Many custom wired in-sidewalk systems have painted plates which scuff and undergo the negative effects of sunlight destruction (fading) as well as heating and cooling.
Many potentially dangerous places to walk are not lighted because the expense of wiring and providing lighting in places not heavily frequented by pedestrians is not believed to be justified. Docks and areas surrounding docking areas may go days and weeks without foot traffic in the area. However, in a harbor environment lighting is critical because visibility, especially when it is needed, is frequently impaired by weather conditions and stored obstacles, such as carts, rope, floats paddles and small canoes on a dock.
A requirement of high maintenance is a cost issue which adds to the installation cost issue for all ground lighting, but especially lighting units mounted in the marine environment. The electrical distribution system has to be sufficiently upgraded over a system that would exist outside the marine environment and at increased cost. Failure of any distribution system in a marine environment occurs more frequently and at a higher cost of replacement. Maintenance of wired units requires much onsite time to dis-assemble, replace faulty components and then re-assemble on site.
What is needed is a low maintenance lighting system, utilizable in a relatively low pedestrian traffic environment, that is inexpensive to install, inexpensive to replace (and/or repair), and which has wear characteristics that will not exhibit significantly noticeable wear if trod upon. The needed system should be available at a range of costs and capabilities to encourage the installation of a low-tech version of the system in facilities which demand the lowest cost system, and to encourage the installation of a high-tech version of the system in facilities which demand a higher level of service & control.